Ron So the Normal
by Louis Mielke
Summary: Kim finds herself wishing Ron would have a few more mature moments but when Ron wants to change for Kim there's bound to be Monkey business a foot. Kim gets what she wants untill the grass seems greener on Ron's other side.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Kim and Ron – Ron So the Normal**

Written by Louis Mielke. So this is just one of those crazy legal disclaimers. I hate doing it but I hafta I guess. Disney owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and everything related to the Kim Possible cartoon series. They probably could lay claim to this fanfic if they wanted by some legal copyright mumbo jumbo but we'll leave it at that. I don't claim to own or have created the characters. This story is fan fiction and is intended for private entertainment use. Please do not reproduce, distribute, or sell this work of fiction. If you purchase this somewhere please report the originator to me as this work is freely available and not for sale.

**SPOILER ALERT:** This fanfic proposes possible episodes that could have occurred after the official end of the Disney cartoon, Kim Possible. This fanfic may contain spoilers from any number of the official episodes and made for TV movies. You have been warned.

**Introduction:** Kim Possible has been a wonderful cartoon for 3 seasons now and sadly Disney has seen fit to bring the series to an end. As much as the shows fans would like to see another season I fear that this is a rather unrealistic hope, still no one wants to let the fun die. This fanfic is just the beginning of several of my very own adventures I'm writing to keep Kim and Ron alive in my own little way. All of these episodes occur after the TV movie "So the Drama" and hold to everything that happened in the movie and previous episodes.

**ATTN:** Please disregard any spelling and grammar mistakes; I'm not very good at the English thing. Let me know when you find the glairing mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. Also I really did my best to keep everyone true to character, if you notice anyone out of character or any major plot flaws/conflicts, please let me know. Thanks.

**A week after Prom, at Bueno Nacho:**

Kim Possible looked down into her tray of all too familiar Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho the staple of her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable's diet. She placed her fist under her chin and leaned forward, her gaze fixed on Ron and Rufus across the booth. "It's times like these that I really wonder why I'm so attached to him," she thought to herself.

"Alright buddy," Ron coached Rufus, " This is the big one! This is for all the nachos." He waved his hand over the largest basket of Nachos ever amassed at one booth table.

Rufus stood high upon a tower of teetering cups and trays, all stacked into a make shift high dive at the far end of the table. The naked mole rat slid to the edge of his perch on the highest tray and peered down at Ron and Kim nervously. "Squeak!" he sounded distant high upon his cup and tray tower.

Kim looked up half-heartedly at Rufus. "Ron," she questioned, "Are you sure about this?" she glanced back at him knowing all to well what his answer would be.

"KP! Don't doubt the Rufus! Ron scolded her, "This is the most illustrious moment in any Naked Mole Rats life. Rufus is going where no rodent has ever dared gone before! Besides." Ron smirked coolly and admired his knuckles humorously; "My man Rufus has been training for this."

"Yeah." Kim looked at Ron in disbelief and then back up at Rufus stationed at the top of the make shift high dive. "Rufus." Kim put on her candy sweet voice, " Are you sure you wanna do this?" She glared back at Ron, "You don't hafta do this, especially if Ron put you up to It." she watched skyward half expecting to see Rufus come scampering down.

"Oh, cold Kim, cold." Ron looked at her coolly again. "So little buddy why are we doing this again?" Ron smiled as he questioned Rufus. Rufus balked at Kim's suggestions and stepped out to the end of the highest tray; there he snapped to attention and saluted causing the tray to vibrate with a comical sprong. "Squeak, squeak, squeak, CHEESE!"

Kim slouched slightly, her hand still supporting her chin; she rolled her eyes at the two of them and blew a strand of hair out of from in front of her face. "Oh Whatever!"

"No big KP. My man Rufus has got this!" Ron grinned, "Alright Rufus my man, hit it any time you're ready." Ron looked up at the highest tray as Kim sighed at the both of them.

Rufus bounced hard off the highest tray, somersaulting from its end. This maneuver was followed by a spinning flip which had launched from the towers second tier, from this point the Naked Mole Rat pulled out into a perfect swan dive, plummeting towards the tray of Nachos and Cheese below on the table. Kim and Ron sat motionlessly holding their breath as their eyes followed the pink blur falling rapidly towards the table. Kim's eyes grew bigger and Ron mustered a huge grin as Rufus spun from his swan dive last minute and careened into the Nacho basket in a full-fledged cannon ball. Cheese flew all over the booth as the little rodent dove into the basket, covering Rufus, Ron and Kim with warm gooey cheese.

Ron jumped up in his seat triumphantly, "BOYAAH!" his fist striking the air, "Way to go Rufus! Who's dah mole rat, you dah mole rat, who's dah mole rat, you dah mole rat." Ron sang as he reached out and caught Rufus as he jumped out of the Nachos. Ron lifted him up and gave his little buddy a high finger and then looked over at Kim excitedly. "Wasn't that totally...huh. EWW!" he suddenly saw Kim looking rather unhappy.

Kim sat there, her hand still supporting her chin, cheese dripped from her hair and splattered on the table. A rather irritated scowl adorned her face along with the random splotches of splattered cheese. "RON STOPPABLE!" she grinded out between clenched teeth. Rufus started at Kim's shout and scampered into Ron's cargo pocket.

Ron looked at Kim sheepishly, cheese dripped from his own hair. "Eww… heh, awesome heh Kim?" Kim scowled hard at him her temper boiling. Ron kinda looked around trying to avoid eye contact almost crushed, " Um yeah, that's a big no."

"RONALD!" Kim shook her hands in disgust; cheese flew off of her comically. She tried to remain composed but was doing a bad job of it, fuming she snapped. "I'm going home!" she got up from the table abruptly.

"KP! I'm sorry. Ron got up excitedly moving in Kim's direction.

"Ron." She looked at him sternly. She spoke in a very upset voice almost shaking, "It's ok. I, I just need to go. I'm going to clean up. We'll talk about this later!" She had cut him off and briskly continued leaving.

Ron stood there watching as Kim hurried towards the door, his insides slowly sinking in pain from fear. "Oh man," his voice shaking, he looked at the ground. Rufus slipped out of Ron's pocket, shimmied up Ron pants leg, over his back and finally perched on his shoulder. "Oh Rufus buddy, we really messed up." Ron said not even looking at Rufus.

"Squeak! Squeak!" Rufus chimmered at Ron.

"No man, I'm serious. She's never been that upset before like this." Ron continued with Rufus still gazing in the direction Kim had left.

"Squeak, squeak, sorry! Rufus apologized.

"It's not your fault." Ron sighed.

"Squeak! Kim Squeak!" Rufus waved his paws about.

"I know, I know, she's put up with worse but Rufus…"he paused, "This is like only our second week as an official couple!" Ron stopped and stood solid in the middle of Bueno Nacho, Rufus perched on his shoulder. The entire restaurant seemed to spin as Ron threw his arms outward and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I DON'T WANNA SCREW THIS UP!

Oh man…"

**Kim's House**

Kim stormed into her house and tromped up the stairs. She wouldn't have even noticed that no one was home which was probably fitting as she was in no mood for family interaction. She began shouting out loud, "Ron Stoppable sometimes you are so…argh!" She continued her rant as she stomped into the bathroom and snapped open the water faucet in the tub.

"And just once I wish you would grow up!" with a flick of her wrist she pulled the valve up on the faucet sending the water through the wall and out the shower head, steam began to fill the air as the water heated up. Kim continued ranting angrily as she harshly tore off her clothes and flung them violently against the bathroom wall trying to keep herself from getting further covered in cheese. She quickly showered and washed her hair several times. She slammed the faucet shut stopping the flow of water from the shower and slung open the curtain her anger still bubbling out.

As she stepped out of the shower her scowl could have killed a person, the mirror almost shuttered as her tight lips and slanted brows reflected in its glass. She wrapped herself in a towel and scampered up the stairs and flung herself on her bed. Her anger had just began to subside when she flipped over and sighed heavily, her body coming down from the adrenalin high. She looked over at her nightstand and spied the picture frame holding a recent picture of her and Ron, taken just after Prom, the two of them holding each other tight still in their prom clothes. She frowned at the pictured and promptly reached over and spun it around so it faced the wall.

"Hrmph." She crossed her arms and contorted her face into an angry version of the puppy dog pout. Finally she found herself calming down into an almost saddened state. She looked over at the back of the picture and almost felt guilty but tried desperately to stoke her feelings of anger. Her desire to be angry was over powered by her sadness and finally she starred longingly at the back of the picture again. Her eye caught something right next to it, the phone, still sitting in its charging base. She looked at it for a long second and then grudgingly reached over and snapped it up. She pounded in some familiar digits.

"It rang once, then twice and then finally a familiar voice answered, 'Hi, Thank you for calling Club Banana, how can I help you."

"Monique!" Kim pouted rather pathetically.

"Uh Oh girlfriend, what's the sitch?" she instantly recognized Kim's voice and responded with Kim's own trademark phrase.

"Monique!" Kim started talking rapidly and rather unintelligibly. "Me and Ron were at Bueno Nacho, and then there was this cheese, he made me so mad, I told him it was would cause trouble, I ran home and got a shower, he's so immature! He just made me so angry!" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "And I blew up at him but it was kinda dumb and now I'm worried he's never gonna talk to me again." Kim finally went silent, her true thought finally out.

"Hmm, trouble in paradise. Your not having second thoughts are you?" Monique asked rather nonchalantly as she rung up a customer at the register. She wouldn't have asked such a suggestive question if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Kim wouldn't feel that way. She whimsically drummed her fingers as she waited to hear the response she knew she'd be hearing. She smirked knowingly as Kim began to speak.

"Monique I'm crazy about Ron, I've only just realized that I always have been, but…" Kim paused uncertainly; "Sometimes, sometimes I just wish he was just a little more, normal, sometimes." Kim threw her hand over her forehead and sighed heavily. Monique rolled her eyes as she adjusted the phone poised on her shoulder, "Kim, you and Ron are the cutest couple at Middleton. Everyone has been pull'n for you guys for the longest time. Girlfriend, I swear everyone saw it between you two but you yourselves."

Kim grinned in disbelief, "And why didn't you bring it to my attention earlier, hmmm?" she cheered up slightly.

"Awe Kim you know things like that never work. You figured it out. Took long enough but you did." Monique adjusted the phone again as she began to clean up around the register and finish some small busy work as she talked on the phone. "As far as Ron and, well, him being Ron. You know him better than I do so you aughta understand him better." Monique stopped and listened to the quiet waiting for Kim to respond.

"Oh Monique I do, and I feel terrible thinking this way, I just wish he, I dunno." Kim struggled with he words.

"Was dashing and charming?" Monique grinned as she tried to finish Kim's sentence.

"Yes! No! I mean he is. I mean he is charming...well once in a while." Kim sighed. "Maybe I'm just wanting too much."

"Aren't we all? You should just be happy with what you already have. That in itself is rare. And Ron, Honey, he'll figure it all out. It'll just take him a little time." Monique consoled Kim and gathered some empty hangers.

"I guess your right." Kim sighed a long tired sigh and paused thoughtful for a moment, she looked over at her night stand, reached up and turned the picture of her and Ron back around, she smiled brightly and adjusted the phone on her shoulder as she looked at the picture. "You know what Monique? Ron is so cute." She giggled happily.

"There you go girlfriend, that's more like it!" Monique smiled on the other side of the line and the two girls continued their phone conversation well into the afternoon.

**Evening Back in front of Bueno Nacho**

"Rufus what am I gonna do?" Ron sat on the curb obviously stewing outside Bueno Nacho; his little rodent buddy perched on his knee. Rufus looked up at Ron and felt his sadness; he squeaked a short squeak and scampered up onto Ron's shoulder where he patted him on the cheek. "There, there." he squeaked.

"Thanks buddy." Ron smiled weakly at Rufus. "Well this sure isn't what we expected huh? I mean you know. The whole being with Kim is awesome…" he scowled, "Other than the fact that I'm constantly haunted with this feeling of being a total dweeb." He held the sides of his face in his hands. "How in the world can I be everything that Kim wants?" He looked seriously at Rufus. "I would do anything for her you know."

Rufus shook his head up and down knowingly in

Agreement, "Uh huh UH huh." He squeaked. Rufus scampered up Ron's leg and back into his cargo pocket as Ron stood up and started down the street. It was slowly getting dark and Ron still wanted to try catching Kim in hopes of patching things up. He looked somberly down at the gravel as he walked toward his scooter.

Unknown to Ron two eyes peered down at him as he gloomily strode over to his scooter. They blinked, watching coolly, watching Ron's every move, watching him carefully, seeing and hearing everything.

Ron, heavy hearted, got onto his scooter and put his helmet on. Two kicks on the scooters kick starter brought the engine sputtering to life. Ron stopped and let the engine clear out until it ran as regularly as it would; he stopped a moment and looked around an eerie feeling coming over him. He shook his head in paranoia before popping up the kickstand and finally puttering down the street towards Kim's house. From up in the tree the two eyes watched Ron curiously as he rode away into the setting sun and over the now darkening horizon. After the sun had gone completely down, and a big blue moon shown illuminating the darkness, the two eyes finally stirred. Suddenly the eyes were joined by another set, and then a third; the eyes glimmered in the darkness of the trees foliage. Swiftly the eyes leapt from the tree's cover and landed silently on the ground revealing Ron's observers: three small monkeys dressed in black ninja garb.

The monkey in the center looked at the other two as if in command. He chirped out an order and the other two nodded and hopped up and down. The three ninja's grunted quietly, their bodies' tensing almost straining, their eyes widened and suddenly with a terrible flesh ripping noise a set of leathery wings tore through the back of the leaders clothing and spread out full span. The other two monkeys followed suit, their terrible leathery wings sprouting from their backs as well. After the ordeal was complete the leader chirped and barked at the others and suddenly they leapt and took flight.

The flying monkeys flew through the air furiously, their tiny wings beating like humming birds as they tore through the night sky. Up high above Middleton they climbed higher, up past the treetops, up into the clouds until finally they flew straight into the night bounding over the clouds as if they were in the trees. The three monkey spies silently flew for hours, their eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Finally the three silhouettes suddenly dove violently, rolling in the unison like a precision aerobatics team, wings out stretched as they plummeted towards the earth. The three figures where menacing against the large blue moon as they emerged from the cloud cover steadily descending towards a large monolith mansion looming on a mountainside. The three assailants swooped down gracefully, flying directly through a large balcony opening and finally landing at their master's feet. They bowed before a dark figure seated in a high back leather chair. A hand reached down to a small round table and picked up a hot cup of tea, steam still rising lazily from it. The hairy simian hand extended its last small digit and daintily lifted the cup to its owners face. His eyes looked down expressionlessly at the very low burning fire, crackling before him in the stone fireplace.

"Tell me, what you have seen and heard." Monkey Fist took a sip from the cup, eyes still fixed on the fire, "My eyes and ears."

_ to be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

I really intended this to be longer but I was having trouble keeping it going so i decided to post this and start a new chapter. I do have an idea of where the whole thing is going though so there will be more chapters. Just in time.

**Ron So the Normal – Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monkey Fist's Lair**

"Hmmm." Monkey Fist stood in front of the fireplace, the flames dancing in his eyes. He turned and paced back and forth twice placing his hands behind his back as he mused. "This is most interesting." His brow furrowed and brought his right palm out in front of him, looking at it as if contemplating some deep universal phenomenon. He suddenly looked back at the three monkeys behind him. "And you say they have chosen each other as Mates?" The three primates began hopping up and down chirping and screeching.

"This is not unforeseen." He held his chin in thought. "The mystical monkey power is a strange force." He waved his hands dramatically. He looked back down at his minions before him. "Perhaps." he paused. "We can use this...perhaps we can persuade the buffoon." He crept over to a tall bookshelf and began talking out loud as villains often do. "So my counter part, young Stoppable, does not understand the power of the Mystical Monkey power. Even after wielding it so skillfully in Japan, he still has not fully accepted the power." Monkey Fist continued now talking more to his monkey ninjas than him self as he pulled a large ancient book from the shelf.

"This power is not given by chance. We who bare it are born to it. From our very conception we are meant to obtain the power." He flipped open the ancient book and ran his fingers along the text. "There have been those before us who have rejected the power; those before us who did not realize the significance of the Mystical Monkey Power." He stepped out onto the open balcony looking up at the night sky, his ninjas following at his feet.

"If what you have told me is true." he paused contemplating, "This may be the opportunity...this may be the opportunity to regain what he cheated from me." His brow dove angrily. "If that buffoon chooses to reject his share of the power, THEN I WILL GLADLY RELEIVE HIM OF IT!" Fiske bellowed loudly into the night's darkness, his minions howling and screeching along with him.

**Ron on his scooter**

Ron's scooter sputtered to a stop just out of sight of Kim's front lawn. He took a deep breath as he took off his helmet and stowed it on the seat. "Alright Rufus, you know the plan? It's late so if I wanna talk to Kim it's gonna hafta be chill. Bon-digity?" he looked at Rufus expectantly.

Rufus squeaked enthusiastically and gave a thumbs up, "Bondigity!"

"Great, I'm glad you got it all down." Ron looked up at Kim's room window and mumbled to himself, "Just wish I knew what I was doing." He sighed and scrambled into Kim's backyard taking caution to stick to the shadows of the landscaping. Finally he was happy with his position under her window and opened the flap on Rufus's pocket. The naked mole rat zipped stealthily across the grass and scaled the side of the house.

Kim lie in her bed poised over her chemistry textbook, she stared at it blankly apparently not all that interested in studying. Next to her book among some paper and pencils lay the picture of her and Ron from the prom. She had taken it from her nightstand as she took her books out of her school bag and now sat there looking at it dreamily. She looked at Ron happily, and then looked at the phone waiting for him to call.

"Tapp Tapp Tapp,"

Kim started and looked away from the phone. "Huh? What was that?"

"Tapp Tapp Tapp."

Her eyes darted around the room quickly finally stopping at the window. "Who's there?" She called out confidently. She dashed to the window and peered outside but saw nothing. Kim squinted trying to get a better view. "That's funny." She turned and walked away from the window and grabbed the covers on her bed.

"Tapp Tapp Tapp." Kim jumped again and scanned the entire window carefully. "RUFUS! She reached out, unlocked and threw open the window. "Rufus! What's wrong? Why are here you here by yourself? Where's Ron?"

But before she could finish interrogating him the little mole rat scampered back down the side of the house and out into the back yard past Ron, stopping only to give his human friend a thumbs up before leaving.

"Heh, Thanks little buddy." He grinned, weak kneed, as he watched his rodent pal bound off towards home. He then turned to face the direction of Kim's window again and waited for his thoughts to gather. Kim's eyes had been following Rufus as he scampered across the lawn only to come to a stall as he passed Ron in the yard. She leaned her head to the side looking puzzled at Ron.

"Heh, hey Kim." Ron said sheepishly from the center of her backyard.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing here it's almost 10!" Kim looked down at him feigning aggravation although deep down she was glad he had come.

"I know Kim, but I wanted to talk to you. It's important. I kinda need to talk…ever since that night, you know with us captured and Eric… I promised myself, if I had something to say, I was going to do my best to say it!" Ron quietly looked at the ground.

"Oh." She was a little surprised by his boldness. It took her by surprise and she almost melted listening to his words. "Umm, Hold on!" And with that she disappeared from the window.

"What!" Ron watched her disappear from the window. He was the puzzled as the kitchen light flickered on and the backdoor creaked open. Kim poked her head out cautiously, looked around, and then stepped out and began walking towards Ron. As she reached him she slipped her arm around his and pulled him gently towards the far end of the yard.

"Common." She smiled in the darkness. Let's go sit on the rock." He silently followed her to the end of the lawn where a large slab of a bolder lie decorating the yard. She hopped up on the stone, sat down, and looked over at Ron as she patted the spot beside her. He sat next to her quietly and tried to gather his thoughts. Kim sat there looking up at the moon and listening to Ron. He was breathing heavily, obviously deep in thought. She looked hard at the moon as if contemplating and then leaned over slowly against Ron's shoulder and laid her head on it.

"So...what's the sitch?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He started quietly. "I'm sorry about this afternoon KP."

Kim interrupted him. "No big. Just a little…" He interrupted her this time.

"No! Very big!" He calmed a bit from the out burst. "Kim, I, I don't want to upset you." He looked very distraught. "I wanna be that boyfriend you've always wanted! I wanna be your Eric. This has been a dream come true and I don't want it to crash and burn and go down in smoke." He made motions with his hands like a plane diving in a fiery crash as he spoke.

"I, I, just..."

Kim grabbed is face and turned it to her, forcing them to look into each others eyes. "Ron, I don't want you to be my Eric, I want you to be my Ron." She smiled gently. And don't worry so much, this is real and we can make it work. Besides, Eric was a synthodrone. Why would I want you to be a synthodrone?" she smiled at Ron teasingly.

"But KP, this has been so awkweird the past week or so." Ron rubbed the side of his arm.

"Oh, so you don't want to date me?" She rolled her eyes away from him and grinned to herself.

"No, no nothing like that! This has been a dream come true…" His words trailed off quietly as he realized the impact of his words.

Kim almost whispered as she cuddled in closer. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're my everything KP. I would be lost without you." Ron looked over and smiled at her weakly.

She reached around and took Ron's hand and pulled his arm around her. "I think about you the same way you know. I mean, yeah it took me a little while to realize it, but I do. Honestly I think I always have, actually I've known it before, felt it before. We've both just kinda ignored it." She grew quieter as she spoke, she could feel the warmth of Ron's arms around her.

"Yeah. Kinda funny. Right there the whole time." Ron starred off into the night sky as he spoke softly.

They sat there quietly for quite a while just enjoying the feeling of touching each other un-prohibited. It was a new feeling for both of them. Sure they had always touched before, a friendly hug, a warm embrace, an excited high five, but this was so much different. Now touching was new and exciting, both of their hearts raced and fluttered at each accidental contact of skin. Years of repressed, denied feelings streamed out towards each other. At that moment as far as they were concerned they were the only two people on the planet and they deserved it

**The Next Morning**

The two of them sat there like that all night. Once in awhile one of them would doze off leaving the other to watch as they slept. Finally the sun began to rise from behind the trees bathing the two in warmth. Ron lifted his head from where he had rested it on the nape of Kim's neck and sleepily looked at the sunrise. He smiled and looked down at Kim, his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm through the night.

_She's so beautiful_.

Ron thought to himself. Suddenly he snapped fully awake. _KIM!_ A vision of a rocket flying into a black hole raced through his minds eye.

"Kim!" Ron began whispering franticly as he tried to wake her gently.

Kim sleepily answered him "Oh Ronnie let me sleep a little longer." She cuddled closer into Ron's chest.

Ron blinked in dismay. "Ronnie? Eh Weird!" He dove back to the task at hand.

"Kim! We've got to go! Your dads gonna shoot me into space like a monkey!"

He shook Kim a little more forcefully as he whispered.

Kim woke up and looked at the sun rising. She yawned and stretched and then looked over at Ron. She smiled sleepily and then suddenly snapped into panic.

"Oh my gosh! Its morning! Your still here! We're outside!" She leapt up dragging Ron by the arm. "Ron you've got to go!" She reached the kitchens back door as she finished the sentence and frantically spun Ron around, grabbed the sides of his face, kissed him, and pushed him away towards the front yard. "I'll see you at school, don't worry it'll be ok. Bye!" And with that she stepped into the house and snapped the door shut behind her.

Ron's scooter buzzed down the rather empty road. The morning had been a whirlwind as he had left Kim's house. Getting home had taken way too long but as usual his parents hadn't really paid much attention as he came in. He had quickly showered, dressed and scooped up Rufus leaving just enough time to scrounge through the fridge for something for breakfast. After gobbling down some cold pizza he was on his way again, his backpack slung over his shoulder and Rufus nestled in his pocket.

"I hope Kim doesn't end up late." He said to himself out loud. Ron, it was normal for him to be late, but not Kim. His arms held the handle bars tensely trying to coax a little more speed from the tired scooter. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he saw Kim up ahead of him jogging up the side walk, her book bag bouncing with her stride.

"Kim!" Ron slowed up as he pulled up along side her but did not stop. "Common Kim, get on!"

Kim finally noticed Ron and needed no second invitation. Without missing a beat she swung herself up onto the scooter behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No way we'll be on time." Kim half shouted over the buzz of the engine, her red hair flying behind her as she held onto Ron tightly. Her face nestled against the back of his neck and the helmet she had hastily slung on bumped against the back of Ron's helmet. Ron, although occupied with piloting the scooter, could not help but exhale happily as he felt her huddled against his back.

_This still feels so strange. _Kim thought to her self as the scooter bumped down the street._ I really like being this close to Ron, it… feels so right, so different, yet, the same as always. _Her mind snapped back to her tardiness as she saw the school approaching steadily.

"No worries KP, I know a short cut!" Ron leaned forward as if his scooter was a rocket as they pulled into the school lot. The scooter bumped across the speed bumps and Kim prepared herself to hop off but Ron didn't stop at the front entrance; he kept going, hoping the bike up over a curb and into the grass. The scooter followed the grass around the building to a little used back door: realization hit Kim as she recognized the door leading into the main hall and the room her first class resided in. She hoped off before Ron had a chance to bring the scooter to a stop but not before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you inside!" She called back to him as she ran in through the back door. Ron pulled off towards the parking lot just as Kim slid into her seat without a minute to spare. She sighed in relief but frowned to herself, she knew Ron would not be so lucky.

_To be continued….._

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Not that there's really that many people waiting on my next chapter. Lol. Any who, I've really had some writers block lately, I know the direction of the complete story but getting there is the hard part. Please Read & Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE 10-23-05: Fixed 9001 fat finger mistake. Thanks goes to halfawannabe.

The story is moving kinda slowly I know but seriously I have big plans for the whole thing and I just wanna try and set a lot of stuff up while keeping the humor and fluff in balance. I promise there will be some good action chapters…providing I can write action well. Lol. Thanks for following along and as always please R&R

Oh and a probably unneeded note: Everything in italics represents thought.

**Ron So the Normal – Chapter 3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Empty Middleton Gym Bleachers**

Kim sat on the bleachers in the empty gym. Cheer practice had ended just a few minutes earlier and the rest of the squad had already headed to the showers, Kim though, had stayed behind.

She sat, pom-poms at her sides, looking down at her tennis shoes. They were bright white like the rest of the girl's shoes, the distinct lines of stitching in the suede trailed in circles around her feet. Her eyes traced the stitching as if it would lead her mind to some kind of treasure. There was no treasure at the tips of her shoes but it afforded her eyes a place to wonder as did her mind. She sat there silently in thought.

_I really like him. It's so weird. He's not a guy, he's Ron!_ The words she'd heard herself say all too often rang through her mind. But now, suddenly he wasn't just Ron, now suddenly, he was also a guy. _I don't think I have ever looked at him like this before! Maybe it feels so weird because I never have given him a chance as a guy; I've only seen him as Ron, refused to see him as anything else. Well there was the moodulator incident but that was so much different than this. He makes a pretty good guy._ His smiling face appeared in her minds eye. _Get it together Possible, he makes an incredible guy!_ Kim sighed as she remembered Bonnie's words from earlier during practice suddenly pierced her thoughts. "So how's the loser out reach program going Kimmie?"

She had ignored Bonnie. _I should have said something!_ Kim replayed her silent reaction in her head. _Ron is not a loser! Can you say that your BF has saved your life on several occasions!  
_  
"I should have spoke up!" Kim spoke out loud to the empty gym. She shook her head slightly as she sighed sadly. Her hair continued to sway as she settled and looked at her shoes again. _Why am I constantly letting him down when she attacks him?_ She exhaled a ragged breath and looked around, the thought slowly being replaced by another.

_I wonder if he's out of detention yet._ She laughed to herself. Detention, poor Ron had gotten hit pretty hard as he walked into class almost 15 minutes late, Barkin had saved no mercy for him. Detention, oh how she loved the bad boys, she rolled her eyes, even if it was only for being tardy. She smiled at herself and narrowed her eyes in thought. And he was late for me…Her hands smoothed the pleats in her cheerleading uniform's skirt as she spaced out momentarily, her eyes locked looking forward into the empty bleachers.

_I wonder if he likes how I look in this._ She shook her head and smiled again as she recomposed herself. _He probably doesn't even notice; he'd love how I look no matter what._ She looked up towards the gym entrance expectantly just as her center of thought came strolling through the door way.

"Hey there Mr. Bad Boy.", Kim's eyes danced as she smirked at Ron walking over. She got up and moved a bit closer after he had slumped down on the bleachers. Ron stretched out, lacing his fingers behind his head as he pretended to lean back into thin air.

"Hmm?", His face went serious, his brow cowering down over his eyes. "Stayed out all night with my girlfriend and came in late for class because I was cruz'in on my bon-digity motor bike." His seriousness broke into a goofy smile. "Yep I'm a rebel." He smiled looking coolly at Kim and then playfully smirked. "So does the head cheerleader still dig the bad boys?" He wiggled his eye brows playfully.

Kim's mouth slowly drew to a smirk. _He's actually flirting with me, clumsily but still, flirting!_ "Oh, I don't know." Kim rolled her eyes. "I could be crushing on one I guess." She leaned over, her face moving closer to Ron's face. Ron sheepishly leaned over toward Kim trying to mimic her gesture but his supporting hand slipped on the smooth bleacher seat sending him falling backward comically. His butt landed on the lower platform sending his feet flying in the air.

"Oh yes, such a rebel.", Kim rolled her eyes and smiled as she reached down to help right Ron back onto the bleachers.

She grabbed a hold of each of his hands and tugged him back up onto his seat. As he came up with her momentum Ron playfully but gently kept moving falling forward his arms reaching around Kim as he moved. He stopped just short of bumping heads with Kim, his face just inches from hers. Kim smiled happily feeling herself in Ron's arms; Ron smiled back, a small bit of shyness in his eyes.

"You know Ron," her eyes starred into his, his chocolate brown eyes almost swallowing her whole. She giggled momentarily and ran a finger down his nose. "We really should chill out; I'm almost beginning to agree with the tweebs about our cooties." Ron looked playfully shocked and was about to protest when their cootie filled moment was broken by an all too familiar noise forcing them to return to reality.

Kim rolled her eyes slightly irritated and unraveled herself from Ron's embrace. She dug through her knapsack as Ron sat watching patiently, she always had it near by during cheer practice just in case, and pulled out the kimunicator. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a common occurrence?" She asked Ron, agitation and disappointment in her tone. She blew a lock of hair from in front of her face and hit a button on blue handheld bringing it to life.

"What's the sitch wade?" Kim said as a young boy genius appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hey Kim, You got a hit on the site. Heh, it's been almost two weeks since I've had to say that. It's been really quiet." Kim and Ron's good friend looked out at the two with a smile from the handhelds screen. He paused and reached up adjusting the camera causing the screen on the kimunicator to fizzle for a moment. "Um, did I disturb anything?" Wade had noticed the quiet tone between his two friends and responded with his own uneasiness.

Kim half scowled and was about to answer Wade with a snappy retort when Ron piped in before she could. "Been nice and quiet hasn't it Wade!" He pushed his face in between Kim and her handheld. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed him away firmly but playfully.

"So wade you were saying?" Kim glared at Ron. He almost whimpered under her eyes but went goofy as her glare turned into a sultry come hither gaze. She stuck her tongue out momentarily as wade typed furiously oh the keyboard.

"Well this is an odd one. And I saw that." He grabbed his soda and took a slurp before speaking. "Seems that GJ..."

Kim cut him off, her eyes blinked at him perplexed. "Saw what?"

"You and Ron's little banter." He didn't even look away from his computer screen as he continued speaking. Kim's cheeks shaded an unnoticeable light pink as he continued. "Ahem. Seems GJ is seriously concerned that Drakken and Shego are planning something drastic after the way you guys beet them so badly last time." His hands had paused at the keyboard.

Kim's face went sour. "I thought they were in Middleton maximum security prison. That one designed specifically for freaks."

Ron had lost interest after the first few words Wade had shared and was now busy looking at something beneath the bleachers.

Wade continued. "Yeah, well looks like they made another record breaking escape. Apparently security cameras caught Shego literally dragging Drakken out kicking and screaming, Kim apparently she was pretty ticked off. She melted her way through 3 tons of concrete reinforced titanium." Wade leaned back in his chair musing.

Kim looked upset as she gave the handheld her full attention listening as Wade continued. Ron poked his head up from between two bleachers, Rufus sat perched on top of his head. "Kim, do you want some gum?" Ron asked nonchalantly as he played with something in his hands.

"No thanks Ron." Kim said nonchalantly, she hadn't really paid attention and gently brushed Ron off. He shrugged and held up the biggest wad of chewed bubble gum ever amassed. "Ok." He tossed it over his shoulder thoughtlessly but then cringed as it landed on the next bleacher with a loud bang. Kim just kept looking at the kimunicator's screen listening intently as Wade finished. Finally she shut of the screen and looked over at Ron, her mission attitude obviously washing away all signs of giggly crushing school girl that had adorned her face just a few minutes before.

"Our ride will be here any minute, lets get going." And with that she grabbed his hand and hurried off towards the now empty locker room.

**Their Ride**

Ron looked at Kim as she sat next to him on the small passenger seat located behind their pilot. The rotating blades of the police chopper kept her hair in constant movement as if it had life of is own. He sighed happily and dreamily watched her hair dancing. The yellow tint of the visor on his helmet added an extra touch: her hair almost looked like strands or pure gold dancing in the wind.

Kim finally noticed him starring at her and blushed for only a split second before smiling. She playfully poked him on the shoulder. "Ron, earth to Ron, are you on board here?"

"Yeah, KP, I'm good.", Ron snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly at her.

He could barley get the words out over the drone of the chopper blades.

Kim sent Ron one of her trade mark "melt a guys heart" smiles and then turned to their pilot. "Thank you so much for the lift on such short notice Officer Goodson." She reached up and grabbed a lock of hair that kept blowing into her face tickling her nose. Ron, without thought, reached out and gently pulled the strand out of her hand tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, Miss Possible it was the least I could do after you helped us prevent that prison riot." the officer spoke but never took attention away from the controls. He almost needed to shout over the hum of the rotors. "Besides, who knows what these Shego and Drakken characters will be up to next."

"It was no big really. I mean anyone could have tricked the prisoners into going back to there cells." Kim grabbed Ron's arm. "I must say though, Ron here's the one that distracted them with his mad dog cheerleading mascot routine. I couldn't have done it without him." She scooted a little, her side snuggling tighter into Ron's.

Ron sat there dumb founded, the pretty red head still latched onto his arm. He could feel his face blush but he wasn't sure if it was because of the praise that was being heaped on him or from embarrassment at the cheerleader remark._ Man is this gonna take some getting used to._ He brushed the whole conversation away and tried desperately to change the subject.

"So KP, explain something to me. Why no bon-digity super suit? I mean you totally rocked out in it during our last battle!" Ron looked down at her surveying her clothes.

As Ron sat there looking at her Kim couldn't help but look at herself too, she was wearing her usual mission outfit, baggy cargo pants, her form fitting black shirt which left just a touch of mid drift showing and her turned down work gloves. The outfit paled in comparison to the silvery, form fitting, tech incrusted suit that she had worn only a few weeks ago during there fight with Shego and Synthodrone 901.

She shrugged. "I guess I just felt it wasn't necessary. I mean, it's kinda a "when I need it" kinda thing."

"Oh, well that's cool I guess." Ron said thoughtfully quiet.

"Besides" Kim continued, "Wades got it right now. It was damaged during the fight with Shego and he was going on about upgrading it or something." Kim grabbed another lock of flying hair from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Miss Possible, we're coming up over the prison now." Officer Goodson interrupted the two teen's conversation.

"Alright, Thanks again sir." Kim and Ron both stood to there feet. Ron began nervously checking his parachute and helmet as Kim confidently stood at the edge of the chopper door, helmet in hand.

"KP, tell me again why we can never land at our destination?" He crept up next to her and peered over the edge. His eyes widened at the height.

Kim looked at him hard for a minute, her hair flying as the chopper rotors beat the air rhythmically. She smiled mischievously.

Ron looked Kim in the eye nervously. "I...I'm serious Kim...I really don't like..." But that was all he could say. Before he even knew what was happening Kim had slid over next to him and kissed him, her lips lingering on his just long enough for him to feel her tongue teasingly barely part his lips for a split second before she stepped back from him. Ron seemed almost comatose as his world stood still for a moment, his eyes starring out into space blankly. Kim smiled a devious grin as she gently pushed him out the chopper door, put on her helmet and then daintily leapt out after him.

_To be continued….._

Obviously more to come. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope I've keep them in character while still trying to push them further as characters. Please Read & Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the read and great reviews. Slowly the story continues…_

**Inside Middleton Maximum Security Prison (for freaks)**

Kim ran her hand along the craggy wall of the crude tunnel leading away from the empty cell. Rubble and dust lay strewn along the floor; a stray cable twisted through the debris along with chunks of metal and dirt, the cell was a mess to say the least. She stepped through the hole a little farther, her eyes meeting jagged pieces of metal protruding through the demolished concrete. Shinny puddles of harden molten titanium seemed to stand still along the walls obviously where they had cooled before finding  
the floor.

She placed her hand on her hip and leaned to one side, her body language announcing her deep state of thought to the world. Ron could not help but glance her way admiring the curves her body produced in this position. His eyes lingered for only seconds leaving Kim oblivious to the glance.

"If I hadn't seen the security footage myself I wouldn't be able to believe Shego could have done this." Kim stated solemnly, half to Ron and half to Wade, who was still on the kimunicator in Ron's hand.

"I know Kim. Even my analysis of your battles with Shego couldn't prepare me for anything like this." Wade's digitized voice projected from Ron's hand. Kim just shook her head solemnly.

"Well it's obvious what Shego was up to." Ron said confidently out of the blue. Kim looked over at Ron, her expression twisted as if expecting real insight while still being prepared for a joke. She stood there looking at him waiting; Wade too had gone silent and waited unsure of Ron's thoughts.

Ron blurted out animatedly, "Obviously she wanted to find a real toilet!" He pointed to the stainless steel commode hanging on the cell wall; in painfully clear view of the entire cellblock. "That thing has got to be cold!" Ron mock shivered. Rufus, who was now perched on Ron's shoulder, joined in mimicking his friend's false chill. "Brrrrr" he squeaked and grabbed his side, rubbing is arms for warmth.

One of Kim's eyes twitched as she blankly starred at her boyfriend. "Oh cute Ron, you've sunk to potty humor." She smirked at him then turned back to her investigation.

"Funny, funny Kim, I'm just saying, what else could have driven her to this kinda thing. She did a number on this cell." Ron stepped up closer to Kim and ran his hand down one of the charred tunnel walls where Kim's hand had previously touched moments before. "I doubt the prison guards expected anything like this either. Isn't this place supposed to be designed to hold people like her?" his moment of goofiness subsided as he spoke.

"She wants revenge, plain and simple." Kim looked out blankly zoning for a minute.

"Hmm. Arch nemesis bent on revenge sounds like fun. Tell you what I'll leave her to you. K?" Ron coolly shot her a cheesy sideways grin.

Kim scowled and deadpanned, "Oh spank'n."

Ron laced his fingers behind his head while still managing to keep a hold of  
the kimunicator. "No big KP, just full filling my sidekick duties. So what's our next move?"

Kim glared at Ron but zoned into thought before he could even notice the icy glare. _We need to work on that misconception Ronald; you are not just a sidekick._ Her thought went unshared, as she responded, "Not sure, Wade?" Kim reached toward Ron and as if knowing what she wanted, slipped the handheld into her hand.

"Honestly Kim I'm not sure. I haven't been able to locate Drakken or Shego directly and all of their known lairs have either been blown up or completely dismantled by GJ." Kim involuntarily scooted up closer next to Ron as if wanting to make sure he could see the kimunicator. Ron had only just now noticed that Kim was all but standing on top of him as she had began playing with a corner of his shirt with her free hand. He glanced at her skittishly only to see her full attention set fast on Wade speaking from the kimunicator; she was oblivious to her hand on his shirt. He looked at the ceiling momentarily thinking to him self before turning back to the tiny screen. _Girls are so weird. This is going to take getting used to, of course, not that I mind.  
_

"I've completed some scans of the area and honestly I don't think there's much left here for us to check out. Shego wasn't even trying to hide their escape. It is weird that she was dragging Drakken along with her though." Wade had resumed typing at his screen, a few thermal read outs flashed on the screen as he mentioned them but nothing new had turned up.

"That is kinda weird now that you mention it." Kim's expression was preoccupied, obviously deep in thought. Ron stood there looking at Rufus who had clambered down into his hand for nothing any more important than changing position. Ron didn't take his eyes off of Rufus; "I guess that's it then." He looked at Kim, "No late nights tonight KP, detention's so not cool."

Kim finally snapped out of thought. "Oh yeah, no big." She stopped for a second more and smiled at Ron. "Maybe Officer Goodson would let us off over Bueno Nacho for some take out?

"Totally badical KP!" He grinned ear-to-ear throwing his fist in the air. "Common let's go!" Ron grabbed Kim's hand and suddenly darted off, dragging her out of the cell and down the corridor towards the exit.

Kim started as Ron dashed off. "Woe Ron!" She lashed out and snapped the kimunicator out of the air as Ron had dropped it in his excitement. It was no use though as she found herself being dragged through the prison, up several flights of stairs and into the awaiting helicopter on the rooftop helipad.

**A short while later at Bueno Nacho**

"Me and my big mouth." Kim grumbled under her breath as she found herself seated across from Ron shortly after receiving their order. The previous events from a day before, involving a certain naked mole rat and a makeshift high dive, crept into her mind.

"Wassat?" Ron looked up at her after only half hearing her remark. His eyes peered at her questioningly as cheese dripped from the corner of his mouth along with a large drip, which fell from the naco in his hand; it hit the table with a quite audible GLOP.

"Oh, nothing." She forced a smile and poked her fork at her salad guiltily.

Ron shrugged and went back to devouring his naco. Kim watched Ron as he happily munched his tex-mex, cheese and grease running down his chin and hands; she momentarily looked down at her own tray, and sighed heavily. Her green salad's color almost waged unholy war against the yellow blob tainted with grease that Ron had mounted his own savage attack against. She looked at her salad and then glanced at his mess, her eyes then traveled back to her food where they lingered softly as she quietly contemplated a thought that had long been lingering in the back of her mind. She took a quick bite and then nonchalantly pretended to make small talk. "So... Have you ever thought about what other places you might like to eat at?" She glanced at him hopefully.

The back of his hand ran across his mouth as he had finished the naco he was working on. "Somewhere other than Bueno Nacho? There exists such a place? Common Kim, this is the best place on earth! Besides." He smiled coolly at her as she looked back in wonder. "Where else could I have my two most favorite things ever? A naco, the most awesome food creation since nachos, and Kim Possible, the most bondigity best friend turned girlfriend ever?"

Kim cracked a smile which said she was touched at the sentiment but her eyes screamed her irritation and hurt. Her voice was far from steady as she mustered, "Oh, that's um, sweet Ron." She pretended to chuckle.

Ron of course was oblivious to her true feelings and began eating his second naco, happy with himself and his brilliant compliment. As sincere and heartfelt as it was, it never occurred to him that he had just compared his girlfriend to a fast food menu item.

Kim laid her hand to the side of her face and rested her elbow on the booth table as she unhappily watched Ron eat. _Obviously I've forgotten that he does not understand indirect suggestion. Maybe I'll hafta beat it into him. _She sighed as the disappointment slowly drained away from her eyes and continued eating her salad. "Ron," her voice demanding his attention he pulled his mind away from the naco in hand. He looked at Kim blankly, her face looking rather serious, "You do think more of me than nacos, right?"

Kim looked at him hard, her expression a mixture of suggestion and uncertainty. He was caught in her eyes for but a moment before the corner of his mouth moved to smile. Ron's eyes and lips grinned mirthfully while trying to choke down the mouthful still residing in his face. Finally he mumbled through only half a mouthful, "Of course KP, you taste much better."

Ron then directed his full attention back to his food as if what he had just said to her was nothing but innocent fact. Kim's face produced barely a Mona Lisa smile mixed with a light pink tint on her cheeks as she pretended to be deeply interested in her salad again. It was Ron's typically goofy and oddball way of saying it but Kim knew exactly what he had meant and that was good enough for her. The rest of that evening was calm as they finished their dinner and then walked, hand and hand, back to Kim's house. Ron stood on the porch for a few moments as Kim unlocked and opened the door. She turned to him, her eyes and body motioned an invitation inside but he held up his hand and shook his head no.

"Not tonight KP, can't be late again. Detentions so not cool."

She looked slightly disappointed and was about to respond when he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, smiling gently as he pulled away. "Good night KP." His voice was almost a whisper, his gaze never letting go of her emerald eyes.

It was her turn to be slightly dumb struck. She whispered as he slowly stepped away backwards. "Good night…Ron." Kim watched her best friend turned boyfriend turn and walk calmly down the sidewalk until fading from sight then smiling gently, her eyes growing soft, she stepped inside and closed the door. Red hair spun around her as she leaned backwards, shivering she felt her back meet the cool door. Giant butterflies tickled her stomach as she breathed in deeply and smiled rolling her eyes dreamily, "He's Prefect." Kim let her breath out happily and then dashed up to her room to get ready for bed.

**The Next Morning, across the street from Kim's House**

"Not yet!" Two dark eyes glared down at his impatient minion. The little ninja hopped and chattered anxiously but fell hushed at its master's powerful motion. The dark eyes focused back at across the street toward their target, "We must wait for the correct time when they have all left the dwelling." A small chirp responded to the regal voice as the black clad monkey's hand loosed its grip on a tiny katana strapped to its back.

The thick bushes rustled as several monkey ninja's shifted nervously, their cold weaponry await direction from their leader. The group grew louder with the passing of the next several moments as six pairs of gleaming eyes watched the modest suburban home.

"Cease your mindless chatter you fools, do you want to alert them to our presence!" Fiske chided his followers firm but quietly as he peered from inside their hiding place. Across the street the Possible residence was silent, seemingly deserted yet the apish man was sure of otherwise. His brow furrowed as he squinted to clear his line of vision. Suddenly a light blue scooter clattered up to the street curb a faint trail of blue exhaust following behind. Ron Stoppable adjusted his helmet as he pushed blonde hair away from his eyes; the scooter seemed to cry desperately as he jammed the horn button on the handle bar with his thumb. **BEEP BEEP**

"KP! We gota go NOW!" Ron called out towards the house, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Monkey Fist grinned as he watched the clumsy teen awkwardly balance the scooter while calling for his friend. Ron had finally given up calling for KP and had set the scooter on its kickstand when he heard motion in the Possible house. Suddenly the door flung open and a bright red head dashed out, her arms laden with homework and granola bars. Fiske could barley make out her words as Kim shouted back towards the front door.

"Bye mom!" she came to a stop next to Ron and exchanged the second helmet he held out to her with a granola bar. Flinging the helmet on, she hopped on the scooter and wrapped her arms around Ron's midsection.

"Have a good day at school sweetie!" Mrs. Possible called as she stepped onto the front porch followed by Kim's twin brothers, Tim and Jim. Her mother had just grabbed the still open door's handle when the tweebs starting their jesting.

"Kimmie and Ron sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G." the two boys sang the familiar tune in unison until Jim broke verse. "Yeah Ron, don't worry I'm sure she'll visit you in the black hole!"

Ron's skin ran pale as the tweebs continued on. Firing up the scooter, the flustered blonde began pulling away in a panic as his girlfriend raised her fist back towards the house while holding onto Ron's midsection a little tighter with the other. Her voice was dangerous as she shouted back at her brothers. "TWEEBS! You'll pay for that!" Ron barley heard Kim's mother scolding the twins as the scooter's engine grew louder with its acceleration; his only thought was to get away from impending doom of a black hole as the possible house and Kim's brothers faded behind them.

Four small figures shifted nervously as they watched Mrs. Possible drag her youngest children back into the house closing the door tightly behind them. Their eyes glimmered as they made to jump from their foliage cover but oddly found themselves hanging mid-air, their collars held tightly in two hairy fists. "I told you not yet!" the Englishman hissed at the monkeys, "We wait until the house is empty!" he rolled his eyes and began grumbling to himself as he dropped the ninjas on their feet. "Good help is so hard to find these days." Dark eyes grew weary as Fist set his gaze back on the dwelling across the street. Brightening he grinned evilly to himself. "It won't be long now until we have what we came for."

To be continued… 

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Another slow chapter I know but the story continues. Also if you interested I started an AU Kim fic that has been getting pretty good reviews. It was meant as a one shot but I'm going to be continuing it shortly. Check out, "The Flip Side" in my stories list. Thanks again to everyone in the fandom._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reads and reviews. This is probably gonna be my last chapter for a while, taking a brake due to writers block._

**At School**

Amazingly enough the two had made it to school with 15 minutes to spare, Ron's little scooter was under no circumstances a fast vehicle but in a pinch the rockets from team Possible's Diablo adventure came in handy. Just days after the prom Wade had surprised Kim and Ron by requesting a face to face meeting with them in order to go over some new equipment and other mission important intel. What had surprised them the most was Wade's interest in Ron's scooter. The boy genius had taken a quiet interest in the bike and had kept it along with Kim's battle suit telling his friends he was going to make some repairs. The two teens could understand some repairs but they never expected what Wade had to show them when the scooter mysteriously reappeared in the Possible's drive way days later.

On the exterior the scooter looked rather unchanged except for some missing dents, newly waxed and polished paint and a bright RS sticker on both sides of the rear fenders, obviously meant as a Ron Stoppable 'RS' logo similar  
to Kim's 'KP'. Ron had been somewhat disappointed to find that the rockets had been removed from the bike, disappointed that was until Wade began his explanation of the new controls on the bikes handle bars. Ron could not contain a triumphant Booyah as Wade explained that the rockets where now built into the bikes body panels and would remained concealed until engaged. Along with the improved rocket system Wade also explained that he had also incorporated some other features into the scooter that were still experimental and that he would discuss them at a later date.

It only took one wild nearly bone breaking ride for the three of them to decide that the rockets would be used for team Possible missions and occasional emergencies. Only a few words of protest came from Ron's lips before Kim shot him a new more potent girlfriend powered puppy dog pout. He caved instantly for he was powerless against this new weapon Kim had attained.

This very morning as she ran out her front door Kim had ordained use of the rockets at Ron's fear of being late and the new improved RS scooter had whisked them into the schools parking lot faster then could be imagined.

Now walking down the hall hand in hand the necessity of haste had abated and the two made conversation with fellow students as they made their way to their lockers. Ron finally slumped back against his locker looking down the hall as Kim opened her locker and started stowing books.

"Another day of school" Ron stated rather dully as he stared off into space.

Kim turned to him and smiled "at least you're on time. Don't worry Ron; summer will be here sooner than you think."

Ron smiled at her gently, "Yah know what the best thing about that is KP?" She looked at him attentive for the answer. "I get to spend it with you" he smiled brightly as she stepped up closer to him and place a hand on his chest. Kim's lips had parted to speak just as their least favorite cheerleaders voice interrupted their moment.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you Kim. You might catch his loser diseases." Bonnie smirked as she walked by the two best friend's lockers.

Kim whirled around her tongue snapping at the brunet, "How pre-K is that  
bonnie? Can't think of something at the high school level?"

Bonnie stopped and whirled back around to face off against Kim but her eyes locked with Ron's. The night of the prom had been humiliating for her and she had doubled her efforts in taunting him. "Well all I have to say is that if I had to choose between the loser here and a synthowhatsits I would pick the fake hottie. A fake hottie is still a million times better than a REAL loser. Oh and Ronnie, don't dare think she's bringing you up, you're definitely the one bringing her down." Bonnie's nasty smile shot back and forth between Kim and Ron before she turned away to leave before Kim could retort.

Normally Ron wouldn't have blinked at Bonnie, especially after the last two weeks with Kim but something in her voice, the way the words rolled off her tongue with such malice, something Bonnie said lit off a spark inside of him. He just stood there blankly staring as bonnie twirled around and smugly sauntered down the hall. Only after his best friend had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him forcibly down the hall did Ron snap out of his sudden funk as Kim raggedly fumed about Bonnie's remarks. His brain had difficulty understanding as the venomous words spilled from Kim's mouth. "The nerve! Just wait till cheer practice! Argggh!" And with that he felt himself being tugged into their first class.

**Back at the Possible's**

"Leave nothing unturned" the monkey man glared around at his minions as they poked through a girly teenage room "but leave nothing misplaced!" A pink lacy undergarment was snatched from mid air by a tiny simian hand and replaced into the drawer it had been tossed from. Four ninja monkeys furiously danced around the room as Monkey Fist sat down at Kim Possible's personal computer. "Remember we're here for information. Leave no trace my ninjas, they must not know we where here." His brow deepened as he finished his rant and began typing at the keyboard. His eyes stared blankly at the logon cursor blinking on screen. "Blast these infernal machines. I need a password." Just as his voice grew exasperated one of the monkeys dropped from the ceiling down to the keyboard and randomly plinked away at the keys. Its master blinked in disbelief as the monkey ninja flipped back to the ceiling as the logon screen accepted the enter text. Fist glared up at the smaller of his minions. "You just think your so clever don't you Darwin, I suppose you've been taking lessons from Shakespeare over there." A loud screech pierced the air as another monkey acknowledged mention of it's name. Monkey Fist brushed off his minions and continued snooping through Kim computer.

He wasn't sure what he was really looking for but he had found it sooner than expected. Sifting through the various files he found al of Kim's work neatly sorted and categorized, homework had its own file as did pictures and various information on Team Possible's various adventures. One file though grabbed his attention instantly, one titled Personal. A few clicks later Fist was surrounded by his minions as his chuckles developed into shrieking laughter. Pictures of various events from Kim's life flashed on the screen many of them including Ron.

"Not hard to believe they are involved" Monte looked down at one of the small ninjas animatedly grabbing its chin, forcing its attention to the screen while the other hand tapped the screen. "They've been practically dating there whole lives." Dropping the small primate he turned back to the computer and continued through the files.

The next line of text stole Fiske's breath. DIARY. "This is almost too easy!" He shrieked causing his followers to begin hopping up and down chirping madly. Monkey Fist's eyes danced wildly as he began to read rapidly.

_I know this chapter is really short but I think this fic is going to be officially on hiatus for awhile because of my writers block. I'll get back to it but for now I'm taking a break from it. The announcement of season 4 has kinda gotten me outa sorts as far as the direction of this fic. My other fic "The Flip Side" will still be updated but everything else is gonna be one shots from me. Thanks for the reads and reviews._


End file.
